


The First 'O' Yell

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: This Christmas, John’s giving Sherlock the gift of orgasm…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_S_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_S_C/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "The First Noel."

The first ‘O’ yell  
That Sherlock did say  
Was caused by John Watson  
On Christmas day  
  
On Christmas day  
Sherlock felt he might weep  
As John stroked him with  
Three fingers deep  
  
‘O’ yell, ‘O’ yell  
‘O’ yell, ‘O’ yell  
His orgasm hit him  
Just like a bombshell  
  
He look-ed down  
And saw John’s mouth  
Tonguing over his bollocks  
Then heading south  
  
And to his arse  
It gave a great lick  
And so it continued  
Both wet and quick  
  
‘O’ yell, ‘O’ yell  
‘O’ yell, ‘O’ yell  
His orgasm hit him  
Just like a bombshell  
  
Then entered in  
John’s prodigious cock  
As he drove it in swiftly  
To fuck Sherlock  
  
And to his prostate  
John gave a great shove  
As a way of showing  
His undying love  
  
‘O’ yell, ‘O’ yell  
‘O’ yell, ‘O’ yell  
His orgasm hit him  
Just like a bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> So many Christmas carols, so little sense of propriety. I’m afraid I’m just getting started… If you’d like me to continue, please leave comments and kudos. :)


End file.
